


A Day Inside

by SassyStrider



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Android!Usagimodoki, DMMD Rarepair Week, Fluff, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Saturday in Noiz's household, feat. a certain robotic bunny boy to brighten up his day with breakfast and video games. [Written for DMMD Rarepair Week 2015. Friday- Allmate Day]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Usagimodoki says "Pi" a lot because that's the chirping noise he makes in the game. Btw, Usagi looks very much human, but is in fact not. Although he's an android, he looks perfectly human and sounds like on- except for his chirps. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or such! P.S. I only rated this story T because Noiz says fuck twice. It's a pretty child-friendly story otherwise.

"Pi!" Noiz groaned, turning over in his bed at the noise, silently willing it to stop after it repeated a second and third time. "Noiz, Noiz! It's noon, AKA time to wake uuuup now!!" He pulled his covers over himself at the voice of his Allmate attempting to wake him up from his deep throes of slumber. Whatever time it was, it was far to early according to Noiz.

"Usagi, five more minutes- you know what, make it an hour, actually," he muttered, batting at the hand that tried to touch his half-asleep form, hearing Usagimodoki's alerting chirps. He knew Usagi would continue trying until he was awake, but e hoped that, for one day, Usagi would let him sleep even more.  Usagi ignored Noiz's hand and shook his covered-up body, huffing when Noiz wouldn't get up. Noiz heard Usagi mutter something into his headset and multiple bunny cubes swarmed the bed, all making high-pitched chirping noises. Noiz moaned, covering his ears while still under his blanket.

"Noiz, that's not healthy! You need to move around, and eat a complete breakfast to give you sustenance, pi!" Jeeez, Usagi was as persistent as ever. The little guy always watched and monitored over his health, making sure he ate on time and helped fix up his wounds, and it seemed that day was no different than any other day. See, Usagimodoki used to be a bunny cube, like the others that currently swarmed Noiz, but with Noiz's technology skills, he was given an android body. Since Noiz couldn't feel, Usagi would remind him to eat every so often, or to use the bathroom. He also reminded Noiz of the things he'd need to do on a given day, but that was out of kindness and love for Noiz's wellbeing.

"Noiz groggily pulled the covers halfway off of himself, sleepily racking over an eye to see the blurry face of Usagimodoki, a proud grin on the dork's face when he realized he'd managed to rouse Noiz from his slumber.

"Pi, you're awake! Come on, come on, I made breakfast," Usagi chirped, bouncing out the door, after seeing Noiz sit up straight on his bed and making sure that Noiz would indeed wake up and follow him.

"Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Noiz stretched his arms, the sunlight streaming through his window making his pale skin even lighter. He got out of bed, walking into the hallway in just his boxers. Immediately, the smell of pancakes hit his nose, and he made his way to the kitchen. There stood Usagimodoki, giggling as he spoke with a bunny cube. Electronic noises came from both of hem, and Noiz realized their conversation was in binary code. As soon as Usagi noticed Noiz, he stood up straight, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Noi-" Usagi's eyes widened at Noiz's lack of actual clothes, and he scowled at Noiz, puffing out his cheeks and stuttering. "Noiz, pi! I would advise to you putting on some actual clothing, pi! B-boxers are fine for when you're sleeping and powering down, but not if you've woken up!!" He was a bit flustered, but Noiz shrugged, sitting down at the table where a plate of pancakes sat alongside a bottle of syrup.

"Chill, Usagi. You've seen me in less than boxers before. Granted, it's wen you're treating my wounds, but still. It's fine." Usagi murmured something to himself, nodding and sitting in the seat opposite of Noiz, across from him. Though Noiz had a plate of pancakes in front of him, Usagi didn't have a plate, but rather some bunny cubes he whispered something to quietly in binary, the bunny cubes chirping in reply.

"Noiz, you know how you have a blog?" Noiz hummed in reply, his mouth full. "It reached three hundred followers today! Hehe, that feel when you're Tumblr-famous, pi!" Noiz snickered at Usagi's dumb meme reference, and Usagi smiled at the fact that he made Noiz laugh. "Do you think I could start my own blog?" Noiz hummed for a second before swallowing his food.

"Sure, Usagi. Make a blog, join the meme squad. I'll follow it once you make it." Noiz humored himself with the thought of Usagi having a blog while Usagi beamed at him, saluting.

"Roger!"

After breakfast, Noiz sat down with Usagimodoki on his computer, and Noiz keyed in the URL for Tumblr. Once it had loaded up, the sign up screen greeted them, and Noiz got up from the chair, allowing Usagi to take the reigns. Usagi rested his fingers on the keyboard thinking of what to put for a username and a password.

"I got it! I'll be Bunnyboyusagi! That sounds like a good URL, right, Noiz?" He looked behind his shoulder at Noiz with excited eyes, and Noiz nodded. He turned back to the keyboard, swiftly typing in the username and a password. Noiz watched the sped at which Usagi typed, and noted that it was quicker than when he last saw him type.

"It seems you're getting quicker at typing, that's excellent." As expected of you, Usagi." Usagi flowed at the praise as he clicked to sign up. However, he froze when he read the next words on the page.

"Verify...that you're not a robot...? Um, Noiz, pi, I _am_ a robot. Do I... do I lie to the website?" Noiz snickered at the dilemma and hand, and nonchalantly waved is hand, nodding with a smirk. "How rude of them to not include robots, pi!" He huffed as he typed in the letters and numbers on the Captcha, "verifying" that he wasn't a robot. "Pi, pi! I'm done!"

"Not yet, but you can choose a theme for your new blog later. I'll teach you the basics of shitposting, memes, and Tumblr basics." Usagi nodded happily at Noiz's words, despite the fact that he didn't know what 'shitposting' was. "Now come on, there's something I wanted to do today." Usagi looked at Noiz with confusion for a moment, then grinned with a saulte.

"Roger!" Noiz took Usagi's hand in his own, leading him through the hall and into his room. Upon walking into his room, Noiz opened up his closet and took out a pair of sweatpants, slipping them on carelessly. "Are we going outside somewhere, pi?" Noiz shook his head, closing up his closet.

"Nah. I was thinking about playing Just Dance," Usagi's face lit up at Noiz's words, "and I knew you'd want to join me." Usagi was a formidable opponent when it came to Just Dance, and many video games. Noiz usually beat Usagi at video games, but Usagi seemed to have a special talent for Just Dance. Usagi's eyes narrowed and his mouth upturned into a competitive smirk, showing just the tips of his buck teeth.

"Of course I'll join you. Oh, make sure to drink before the game! I don't want you getting dehydrated, pi!!" He rushed out of the room, returning seconds later with a bottle of soda, as well as a bottle of water. Noiz took the soda, thanking Usagi. As always, Usagi was looking out for his health. He opened up the soda, the bottle fizzing upon being opened, and took a swig of it, walking to the living room with Usagi following suit.

In the living room, Noiz pressed a button on the side of his Wii, turning it on and grabbing the Wii remotes. He handed the one covered in bunny stickers to Usagi while the system turned on. He pointed his Wii remote toward the TV and pressed on Just Dance, the TV playing some music as he selected the option to play the game. Usagi stretched out his arms  and his legs, adjusting his shorts before stopping abruptly for a second. He removed his hat and carefully set it down on the nearby coffee table, not wanting to mess with the headset and accidentally breaking it.

More music played, signaling that the game had begun, and Noiz scrolled the songs, humming at some of the song options and frowning at others. Usagi watched as song after song went by, until he suddenly made a loud chirping noise, making Noiz stop on the song "Barbie Girl". Noiz laughed loudly, selecting the song.

"Oh my god, seriously? You chose the best song, the award goes to you." On the screen, it flashed how to hod the Wii remote and the instructions on how to play. It showed that Noiz was to take thee boy' moves, and Usagi would do the girl's moves.. Usagi got into dancing position, while Noiz stood and waited for the game to play.

The game music began once again, and two figures stood on the screen, one that looked like a housewife, and one that looked like he drove a golf cart at some fancy resort. Noiz went along with the figure's dance moves, and Usagi did the same, and each time they received "Perfect!"s and "Great!"s. Both of them wouldn't back down, even as they pranced around in a circle, watching the TV screen with intense concentration. They aced all of the gold moves and rested when there were parts they weren't supposed to dance on. When all was said and done and the song was complete, they looked as the scores rised with anticipation. They held their breath, until the points were tallied and... A crown appeared above Usagi's score meter, and he pumped his fist into the air, slinging his arm around Noiz.

"...We're playing again. Best two out of three." Usagi shook his head as Noiz passively acted like a sore loser, but faced the screen again, silently agreeing to replay him. Noiz selected the next song, "Girlfriend", by Avril Lavigne- It was 'Ironic' he stated- and Usagi won yet again, though he was only twenty five points above Noiz's score. Noiz rolled his eyes declaring Usagi the official winner, and sat down on the couch. Usagi knew he wasn't really upset that he lost or anything, but he wanted to do something happy for and with Noiz. However, first...

"Noiz, you're sweating a lot, pi! Drink the water or else you'll get extremely dehydrated, pi pi!!" Noiz picked up the water bottle and took a few sips, allowing Usagi to calm down. "Alright...Alright, now that you're hydrated and such, I have an idea! Usagi dragged the chairs from the kitchen into the living room, and Noiz raised an eyebrow at Usagi's actions. "You'll see in a minute!" That was all Usagi told him.

Usagi padded into Noiz's room, then his own, a huge pile of wadded up blankets in his hands as he collected them and set them down next to the chairs in the living room. Usagi lifted some of the blankets from the mismatched mass of green, black, and white blankets on the floor, and strung them on the chairs that were spread across a small area in the living room. He continued to do so until he stood back and admired his work. He took the remaining blankets and put them in the middle, then gestured grandly to his creation.

"Ta-da! A blanket fort! Pi, wait, I forgot the pillows!" Usagi ran back into both of their rooms, retrieving pillows and stuffing them inside the blanket fort, then dragging Noiz off the couch and into the small blanket fort. "Isn't it comfy? I learned about these a little while ago, and I've wanted to make one ever since, pi!" Usagi wrapped his arms around Noiz, nuzzling his face in Noiz's neck and making small whirring noises that sounded almost like purring. Noiz kissed the top of his head, laughing when Usagi flushed and chirped, burying is face further and softly kissing Noiz's neck.

"Mmm, hey, how about if I ordered us a pizza? We can eat it in here if you want, Usagi." Usagi nodded, agreeing to Noiz's words, and Noiz located his cellphone somewhere on the floor and called the pizza place, placing an order for a half-cheese, half-pepperoni pizza. Once he hung up, he held Usagi closer, but Usagi soon pulled away from him, pulling a few blankets over him and Noiz as they sat inside the blanket fort.

"...Noiz, would you like to play Mariokart, pi? Come on, it's the perfect atmosphere for 3DS playing!" Noiz hummed in agreement after a few seconds, and Usagi climbed out of the blanket fort to grab their 3DS consoles with Mariokart in them. After a few minutes, he returned, a red 3DS in both hands. The one in his left hand was covered with puffy stickers of bunny faces, and the one on his right had pizza stickers as well as a few bunny stickers on it, but not ones of the puffy sort. Usagi handed the latter to Noiz, and held the former in his clutches, turning it on as Noiz did the same. 

The game started up, and Noiz linked up his game with Usagi's establishing a connection between the two DS consoles. Noiz selected Dry Bones as his character, and Usagi selected Yoshi. Noiz went to go choose a course, and after much decision, went with Moo Moo Farm. They sat in silence, giving full attention to the task at hand. Occasional swears escaped Noiz, and a few chirps from Usagi but otherwise, they were mostly silent...That was, until the last lap.

"Take this!" Usagi yelled, hurtling a blue shell in Noiz's direction, and Noiz cursed under his breath, the words growing steadily louder until the blue shell hit him.

"Fuck!" He exploded as Usagi passed him, and Usagi stuck his tongue out at Noiz as he crossed the finish line. Noiz grumbled, looking at Usagi cheering and sticking his tongue out at Noiz, and kissed the tip of his tongue while it was out.

"P-pi!!" Usagi squeaked, his tongue quickly retreating back into his mouth. "Noiz!" Noiz chuckled at Usagi's flustered expression, kissing his cheek too as Usagi let out unsteady chirps. To shut him up, Noiz gave him a small kiss on the lips, licking his tongue over them for a second. Usagi gave him a soft kiss in response, and the doorbell rang, making Usagi jump with a loud squeak. "Oh, I don't want to leave the blanket fort..." he clung to Noiz before realizing that Noiz was only wearing sweatpants, and he reluctantly let go of him. "I'll suppose I'll have to though, pi." He slowly crawled out of the blanket fort.

"My wallet's on the table near the door!" Noiz called after him, and heard Usagi give an unclear response in reply. The sound of a door opening reached his ears and after a few seconds, the sound of the door shutting as well. Usagi set the pizza box near the entrance of the fort and crawled his way back in. Noiz opened the box and took out a slice of pizza, eating it in four swift bites and watching as Usagi nibbled on a slice of his own, even though androids didn't need food as subsistence. Noiz ruffled Usagimodoki's fluffy, light blonde hair whenever Usagi curled up, and Usagi chirped, nuzzling into his hand and reaching up to kiss Noiz's cheek.

"I love you, Noiz!" Usagi hugged him, kissing him on the cheek before picking up his 3DS and giving Noiz a look. "Now, ready for Round Two? Hehe."

"Oh you're fucking on, noob," Noiz growled playfully, swiping his 3DS from the pillow it was resting on and clicking the continue button to begin a new round.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired a bit by this post (http://thewindything.tumblr.com/post/74960433299/ok-but-why-no-bunnycubes-helpin-noiz-manage-his) for the idea where the bunny cubes (Usagimodoki included) are always worried about Noiz and try to keep him safe and watch his health as well as his wellbeing. One of my favorite headcanons, not gonna lie.


End file.
